2p Takeover
by Savy-chan
Summary: One nation at a time is turning into this crazy, insane, evil person. Then teaming up with Russia to take over the world. Will America be able to stop this and be the hero. Or will the world turn into this black pit of madness. Hetalia 2p!
1. Chapter 1

**2p takeover **

**The is from America's point of view!**

**Also if you don't know what 2p you can ask me or look it up yourself**

**Remember to review!**

None of us would have expected this to happen. We would have never guessed in a thousand years what took place on this earth. Its all so crazy! so much madness, Insanity! It all happened so fast. Nothing will ever be the same.

It all started with just another world meeting. Everyone was yelling at each other for no apparent reason at all. I think we have gotten so used to fighting with each other that we just do it without even thinking. I have to say that I didn't exactly help this little problem. I was arguing with England like I always do. Of course he started it! I mean how could a hero like me start a fight! I'm just so amazing! Like I said, England and I were fight about what I talk about at meetings. he was calling me vary many names, and none of them were meant to be nice. " Why do you have to be such a bloody idiot America!? Is it really that hard to talk about something important for once?!" England shouted in my face trying to get a point across with me.

" Well maybe I could if you weren't yelling at me all the time!" I replied.

" I'm yelling at you because everything you say is completely outrageous! "

" Why are you such a-"

"Everyone shut up!" The room got silent and everyones head turned to look at Germany. But he wasn't looking at us. He was looking at the Russian man sitting across the table. I soon realized that the one who yelled was not Germany at all, it was Russia. I'm guessing everyone else figured it out as well because We all then turned our heads to look at him. Something about Russia was definitely off. First of all, He never yelled at meetings. Second, his appearance was different. He was wearing a red and black coat instead of his usual tan one. His scarf was also a brownish grey and not the pink one that he would always wear. His face was super pale, and there were bags under his eyes. His eyes were also a bright red like Prussia's. I didn't think it was possible but, Russia got scarier. "Good." Russia stood up. and started to slowly walk around the large table "Now that I Have you'r attention, I believe that I should tell you that I am sick of waiting. You all will become one with me one day but I decided that this day should come sooner. " He stopped walking and stood right behind Romania. " As you all can tell, I have gotten stronger." He slowly pulled a syringe from behind his back. It was filled with a bright green liquid. "And what you see here is the reason why I am this way." He quickly struck Romania in the neck with the large needle and injected the green liquid into the poor nation. Many people started screaming, including Romania. He looked like he was in a world a pain. When all the liquid was gone he passed out. Russia took out the needle. "Now then. Romania, wake up." I saw Romania's eyes shoot wide open. They changed color. They went from red to a gold color, and had the appearance of cats eyes. I could also see two fangs hanging out instead of one. His hair also had a light gray complexion and was also much paler. A deep growl came from the back of his throat. "Romania I believe you are hungry da? why don't you have a snack?" Russia held a evil smile on his face. A smile that would soon haunt me for the rest of my life. The vampire nation jumped up and ran quickly to his nearest pray. Everyone started running out of the room and screaming. I ran out as well but as I was running I saw Romiana bite someone. I couldn't get a good look at who it was. I ran as fast as my feet could carry me.

You're probably wondering why I didn't save the poor person and be a super awesome hero and stuff. Its because I had no idea what I was up against. There is no way I could beat him with so little information. Once I was out of the building I felt a hand grab my arm. I was about to beat the crap out of whoever touched me but luckily I realized it was England before I did. "A-America.." England was trying to catch his breath from running so fast. "Wh-what the hell is going on?"

"I don't know. This just seems like one big nightmare." Little did I know that the nightmare i was living in, had only begun.


	2. Chapter 2

2P takeover 2

All the countries were outside and going nuts! They were all running around and screaming. Which they had good reason too but it's not like they could scream Russia's ears off. It was starting to give me a headache. One thing I did see through the crowd of crazy nations was Switzerland running up to people and asking them something. He came up to me after a few people either shook their head or just completely ignored him. "Have you seen Liechtenstein?!" He looked scared as hell.

"Did you not leave with her?" I asked. I would have thought that he would make sure she was safe with him, but sadly that was not the case.

"Well I thought I did! I could have sworn she was right be hind me when I left!" All of the sudden a witch like laugh rowed over the frantic nations. It got quiet. I looked up to see where the noise came from. At the top of the building I saw a girl. She had short grayish hair with a purple bow in it. Her dress was a dark magenta color with black stripes all over it. I could see where it looked like the bottom half of the dress was ripped off, It was a vary short dress in my opinion. From what I could tell she was also pale, with big bright purple eyes. She was looking down on all of us. With and evil grin on her face.

"Who the hell is that chick?" I asked myself, not expecting anyone to reply.

"Liechtenstein.." I heard Switzerland say under his breath. Another Creepy laugh arose from the top of the building. This time Russia appeared behind her.

" I see you have taken a liking to my new creation da?" Russia yelled to us. "She will be quite nice to have around as my little slave girl. Don't you think?"

"All right! You're dead!" And with that Switzerland pulled out his gun and aimed it at Russia, while I was wondering why he had a gun in the first place. I was not allowed to bring guns to meetings, but he always was. It's just not fair.

" Switzerland Stop! You might hit Liechtenstein!" England yelled trying to get him to be calm. Switzerland stood there for a moment. Then slowly put the gun down.

"Good boy. maybe you will be my next victim." Russia smiled "But for now all I need are these two." He then turned around and started to walk away with the two other mutated countries. It stayed silent for a few more seconds until Switzerland spoke once again. "Come on. we have to go after them." He started to walk over to them but was stopped by Germany.

"There is no way you are going. They will get you too."

"Then what do you propose we do?!" Switzerland was defintly pissed off. and Germany wasn't exactly helping him. "We have to save Liechtenstein!"

" And Romania!" Bulgaria shouted from behind the crowd.

"Nah. Just Liechtenstein, Romania can stay. We don't need him." Hungary added. I could tell that she was not fond of Romania at all. Bulgaria just kinda glared at her.

"We are going to save both of them!" Germany yelled

"Including Russia!" A female voice range from inside the crowd. Belarus walked forward then stopped when she was right in front of Germany. Everyone including myself was staring at her. How Could we save Russia from himself? "The man you saw earlier was not my brother. That was some stranger in my brothers body. Russia is not like that."

"I understand." Germany replied nodding his head. "We will help him too."

"Wait wait wait. Did I hear that right? We want to help the bad guy?" I Asked. This was just to crazy. why would we help Russia when he is trying to kill us?

"Not help him. Save him. and the others too. You're good at this whole hero thing right America? It should be no problem for you." England said with a smile.

"Hell yeah! I will be the most awesome hero ever!" I yelled, throwing my fist into the air.

"Good." England said patting my shoulder. " So Germany. How are we going to do this?"

" Well I th-"

"An Antidote!" I yelled interrupting Germany. "Thats how we can stop them! Russia and the others got this way from this green liquid mutation stuff right? So there has to be some type of antidote! And if not then we will make one!"

"America It's not that simple. We can't just make an antidote out of thin air!" England snapped back at me.

" Or maybe we can." Belarus said to herself as she appeared to be thinking.

" What do you mean?" Germany asked.

"Yesterday I went into Russia's room like I always do. and I saw a bottle that was filled with something blue. It was lock up pretty safely, But I can get in to it."

" Whither its good or bad we need that bottle. If Ru-"

" Why do we need it if it's bad?!" I interrupted again.

"If you shut up maybe I can tell you! Like I was saying, If it's an antidote then we need it to cure them. If its something that makes them even worse, then we keep it away from them. so either way we need to get it."


End file.
